Fuego
by flyppi
Summary: "Con el primer amor,se experimentan sensaciones como sentir cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo, estremecerse con el primer beso, la primera caricia,o las primeras palabras de amor",al menos eso habia escuchado infinidad de veces pero lo suyo era un caso aparte, el miedo, la verguenza y el dolor se juntaban; le hacian preguntarse lo mismo todos los dias ¿Podria olvidar a su primer amor?
1. Suceso

**_Eres esa tentación que nunca pude evitar, ese torbellino que me hipnotiza, me atrae y me enloquece._**

Dedicarse a aquello nunca había pasado por su mente pero la verdad era que le encantaba, claro que era una mujer dulce y hogareña pero amaba ser libre.

Dentro del remolque se escuchaba una canción muy popular, Mina peinaba el largo cabello castaño mientras Ami maquillaba ligeramente el terso rostro; tres golpes en la puerta alertaron a las chicas

Sin que se abriera la puerta una voz se hizo escuchar – Empezaremos en cinco minutos así que por favor dense prisa

Crimson Rubeus era un fotógrafo disciplinado y muy difícil debido a su mal carácter, rápidamente se marchó porque uno de los chicos del staff había dejado caer uno de sus lentes en la arena y este había explotado en gritos contra el pobre diablo.

– Es increíble que alguien como él pueda ser tan bueno con lo que hace- mientras Mina hablaba colocaba un lindo collar de conchas en el cuello de Makoto.

– No es tan malo cuando lo llegas a conocer– Makoto miro a Mina a través del reflejo del espejo, esta tenía una ceja arqueada signo claro de incredulidad, sin poder evitarlo ambas rieron

– Que no las escuche, podría cancelar la sesión de hoy y no pagarnos– Ami acomodo sus anteojos y luego puso el maquillaje en el tocador

La puerta se abrió de golpe – ¡Lita ven aquí! - Rubeus había regresado y esta vez parecía muy irritado

Makoto se levantó y caminó hasta él, confundida por el repentino mal humor del pelirrojo; éste le tomo de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la playa, ambas chicas se miraron

– Lo bueno es que no es tan malo– el comentario de Mina fue mordaz y esta vez rieron sin contenerse

* * *

– Quiero lo mejor de ti, concéntrate y todo saldrá perfecto.

Makoto le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, enseguida se quitó la bata. Vestida solo con un traje de baño que consistía en dos piezas posaba para cámara.

Rubeus admiraba a través del lente la belleza de Makoto, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Claro que le encantaba y todas las personas cercanas a él lo sabían, no estaba enamorado de ella, más bien se trataba de algo meramente superficial. Ella adopto una pose un tanto sugestiva, sentada en unas rocas a la orilla del mar.

Habían pasado 40 minutos desde que habían iniciado, Ami que estaba observando a lo lejos contesto el celular de Makoto en cuanto este sonó, inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaban ambos. Esa llamada telefónica dio por terminada la sesión de fotos, los padres de Makoto estaban hospitalizados, inmediatamente fue al camerino, se dio un duchazo para quitar la arena que aun tenia pegada al cuerpo y se vistió rápidamente para después salir en un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al funeral fueron amigos y familiares cercanos, sentada frente al ataúd Lita estaba inconsolable y en momentos parecía ajena a la realidad.

Neflyte había manejado lo más rápido que pudo, estaciono la camioneta frente al edificio donde estaban siendo velados sus tíos, al entrar y vio a su linda Makoto tumbada en un sillón negro de piel con la mirada perdida y no dudo ni por momento en acercarse a ella.

–Siento mucho lo que pasó, habría venido hace horas si alguien se hubiera molestado en avisarme

Ella miro hacia arriba; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver de quien se trataba, rápidamente extendió los brazos como si fuera una niña buscando consuelo, Neflyte se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla, estrechándola contra su torso mientras se sentaba junto a ella sobre el sillón. Después de un rato ambos tomaron un poco de distancia, el extendió la mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla húmeda de Makoto, haciendo que ella se encogiera.

Era la persona más importante para ella. A pesar de sus constantes peleas, de rebelarse contra su arrogancia, lo adoraba obsesivamente y no lo ocultaba. Había sido así desde que había cumplido los doce años. Los familiares miraban la escena de manera reprobatoria.

–aun no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué voy hacer sin ellos?

No hubo respuesta para esa pregunta, el simplemente le envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza; ella se acuno entre ellos e involuntariamente su mano derecha acariciaba la izquierda de su primo. Fue hasta entonces que ella se dio cuenta que todos los miraban y con discreción se apartó de él.

Rubeus miraba intrigado la escena, ella se había ruborizado repentinamente sin ningún motivo, un grupo de gente que estaba muy cerca de él empezó a murmurar sobre lo descarados que eran esos dos, al escuchar aquello algo dentro de él despertó…

* * *

Muy buenas noches es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom. Desde que era una niña amaba a Lita/ Sailor Jupiter era y sigue siendo de mis favoritas; la historia se centra en un tema tabú, la verdad la idea nacio por una experiencia muy cercana, creo que en las familias es mas común de lo que creemos. Sin mas por el momento me despido.


	2. Negación

El dia de ayer no pude subir el resto pero aqui esta, este capitulo se centrara en la adolescencia de Lita/Makoto, sin mas nos leemos hasta la proxima semana.

_**Yo te quiero a ti como se quiere lo prohibido, como se desea lo ajeno, como nadie quiere hoy en día.**_

Neflyte era hijo de unos parientes no muy lejanos de sus padres, en las reuniones familiares ambos coincidían pero no estaban ni cerca de llevarse bien, tal vez por la diferencia de edad o por el carácter nefasto de ambos cuando estaban cerca uno del otro. Con apenas 5 años Makoto detestaba a Neflyte de 10 años pues él se encargaba de romper sus preciados juguetes o simplemente de fastidiarla, los constantes altercados no eran una novedad pues todos en la familia habían presenciado aquellas escenas tan bochornosas.

Desde que se habían conocido hubo una especie de competencia y odio mutuo que con el tiempo había ido en aumento hasta que llego su doceavo cumpleaños. Makoto había crecido rodeada de comodidades, nunca le falto nada excepto tal vez alguien con quien compartirlo todo; al ser la única sus padres no pasaban por alto sus cumpleaños y terminaban organizando las fiestas donde los invitados eran familiares y personas que ella quería. Durante todo ese tiempo ignoraba que aquel sentimiento de repugnancia hacia Neflyte en un futuro se convertiría en algo más.

* * *

Mientras arreglaba su camioneta escuchaba un disco con los mejores clásicos del rock and roll, llevaba puesto su overol de trabajo y unos tenis de lona negros con blanco

Zoycite se paró en el umbral – madre dice que vayas a dejar las mesas y sillas al salón familiar.

–no tengo tiempo, tal vez si me hubieras ayudado desde en la mañana habría acabado más rápido– Neflyte seguía tendido debajo de la camioneta

–al menos a ti no te pusieron a armar centros de mesa

– Creí que te gustaba– Zoycite frunció el ceño ante el comentario mal intencionado – ¿Quién se casara?

–No seas idiota, Lita cumplirá 18 años y sus padres organizaron una fiesta y madre se ofreció para decorar el salón junto con las mesas y sillas

–Y como de costumbre nos arrastró junto con sus compromisos – soltó un suspiro desalentador –mientras termino aquí sube los arreglos en los asientos traseros, lo demás ira en la batea– Sin protestar el rubio hizo caso a su hermano

Después de 20 minutos ambos subían las sillas y mesas, sin embargo tenían que hacer dos viajes pues no cabían todas.

– ¿A qué hora iniciara?

– a las 7 de la noche

– bueno al menos tendremos tiempo para dejar el salón listo

Makoto estaba nerviosa, deseaba que no mandaran a su odiado primo pero conocía a sus tíos así que se hizo a la idea de que tendrían que verse las caras, sentía un ligero dolor en el estómago, lo último que quería sentir en ese momento eran nervios. Ami había ido a ayudarle pero como aún no habían llegado las cosas se sentó en los escalones de la entrada principal, estuvo un buen rato ahí hasta que vio llegar la camioneta blanca. Ambos chicos se quitaron los cinturones de seguridad, bajaron e inmediatamente empezaron a descargar.

– ¡ya llegaron! – Ami abrió la puerta para que entraran sin dificultades

No tardaron más de 15 minutos en bajar todo y enseguida volvieron a subir a la camioneta para ir por el resto de las cosas, las chicas empezaron a armar las mesas redondas y a acomodar las sillas estilo Tiffany.

– No sé si lo notaste pero Lita se ha puesto muy bonita– Zoycite miraba de reojo a su hermano

–no la recordaba tan delgada

–bueno es que tu no la habías visto, pero la adolescencia le está sentando

– Es familia y te escuchas mal hablando de esa manera– Zoycite entrecerró los ojos y se puso colorado por la vergüenza– pero debo reconocer que si no lo fuera ya la habría invitado a salir

Rápidamente volteo a ver a Neflyte y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír.

30 minutos pasaron para que ambos hermanos volvieran con el resto, fue ahí cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado, Neflyte no le hacía ni el menor caso, era como si esta no estuviera y ella irónicamente no dejaba de mirarlo. Su primo había cambiado mucho, en ese momento llevaba puestos unos jeans claros y desgastados que combinaban con su camisa a cuadros rojos y negros; sus botas eran para trabajo pesado, observaba como cargaba las sillas y mesas para después acomodarlas y ponerles su mantel.

Fue a poner los arreglos florales que ella misma había hecho, Zoycite dejo la otra mitad que su madre le había obligado a hacer en la mesa más grande.

–Te han quedado muy bonitos– Makoto se había acercado para observar los centros de mesa

–solo era cuestión de armar y tus instrucciones fueron muy claras, eres buena con esto

Makoto se sonrojo por el cumplido

– ¡Oye tú!

Makoto hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar la voz de Neflyte, el pensamiento de que el había cambiado se esfumo

– ¿Qué quieres? – Volteo a hacia el

Le lanzo una pequeña caja, ella apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar pero aun así logro atraparla.

–Feliz cumpleaños

Ella lo miro con recelo y Neflyte se fue riendo hacia la camioneta para seguir bajando las cosas que le faltaban, un poco incrédula abrió el estuche, dentro habían unos preciosos aretes con forma de rosa que parecían muy costosos. El corazón le latía desenfrenado, había sido un detalle muy bonito por parte de él.

Zoycite miro discretamente el obsequio, su expresión era de total sorpresa.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra hasta que empezaron a poner el adorno alrededor del salón. Mientras Makoto, Ami y Zoycite sostenían el tul, Neflyte estaba trepado en las escaleras de tijera fijando el aro en el centro del salón.

–A pesar de todo sigues escogiendo este tono de rosa tan infantil– Neflyte bajaba de las escaleras –tú sigues siendo odioso y nadie te critica por ello– decía ella mientras se alejaba al muro de lado izquierdo.

Ami miraba con preocupación a su amiga

–No tienes por qué poner esa cara, esos dos siempre echan chispas cuando están juntos– Zoycite la miraba con cierta indiferencia

–normalmente siempre termina golpeando o amenazando a cualquiera que la molesta–

-descuida Lita no podría con él…

Ami volvió a mirarlos pero esta vez con curiosidad, Makoto le pasaba el pedazo de tela a Neflyte aunque aún seguían discutiendo parecía que ambos disfrutaban de aquello.

– ¿Cómo conociste a Lita? –

–Vamos en el mismo colegio

Un silencio incomodo se formó pero ninguno de los dos rompió el hielo.

–Hace mucho que no nos veíamos– nuevamente Neflyte bajaba de las escaleras

–tres años no son mucho– Makoto llevaba otro pedazo de tul largo entre sus manos

–Apuesto a que me extrañaste– cerro la escalera y la cargó a unos metros de donde estaba

–No comía debido a tu ausencia

–Pues se nota, has bajado mucho peso, recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos tus mejillas estaban rechonchitas– El empezó a reír ante lo irritada que estaba Makoto, en cambio ella lo miraba enojada, sin embargo, eso no impidió que el siguiera hablando –eras tan tierna que no podía dejar de molestarte

–Pues gracias a eso no quería ni verte– el subía nuevamente las escaleras con la tela entre sus manos

– ¿Por eso dejaste de ir a las reuniones familiares?

–Eras odioso y no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportándote

El comentario hizo reír al acusado pero aun así no se calló– Te recuerdo que eso fue antes de que entraras a la escuela secundaria, después de eso tú me seguías a todas partes– Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella– aunque lo no lo digas yo sé que te encantaba estar a mi lado

Dejo caer los demás pedazos de tela y fue hasta Zoycite, después de intercambiar un par de palabras él se dirigió hacia su hermano y tomo el lugar de Makoto.

Terminaron más rápido con la nueva estrategia, para cuando vieron la hora ya tenían el tiempo encima. A regañadientes se acercó a su primo

– ¿Podrías llevarnos a mi casa?

Neflyte la miro – claro, suban sus cosas en la parte de atrás– si más cada quien recogió sus pertenencias

Enseguida se subió y encendió la camioneta, arrojo a un lado la camisa de manga larga que hacía unos minutos el traía puesta, su hermano tomo el asiento de copiloto y las chicas fueron en los asientos traseros. Finalmente la pick up arranco.

El rubio prendió el radio, lo sincronizo con su celular y la música empezó a escucharse

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it_

_But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it_

_In a bag, in a box, put an X on the floor_

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me_

Miraba como manejaba, tomaba la palanca y cambiaba la velocidad, mantenía el volante entre sus manos, su atención empezaba a desviarse, ahora se encontraba observando los brazos de su primo, su piel era lisa y ligeramente bronceada, había vida en sus músculos. Se sintió fascinada y sin reparo alguno se mordió el labio inferior, aquello era demasiado así que Makoto aparto la mirada de el para fijarse en el panorama que la ventana le ofrecía y enrojeció de vergüenza ante la cruel verdad de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Makoto, esta se encontraba a un costado de la carretera federal entre la vegetación que anunciaba los límites de la ciudad, la entrada era amplia pues sus padres se dedicaban al negocio familiar de la renta de autobuses, ellos tenían 10 y por tanto su garaje era tan grande que incluso tenían su propia área donde les daban su debido mantenimiento, unos metros más hacia el fondo estaba la casa que consistía en la planta baja y primer nivel, era de un color blanco y el techo era con caída a dos aguas. Entraron y aparcaron la camioneta justo frente de la casa, la puerta de madera se abrió dejando ver a la señora Kino.

–Muchachos es un gusto verlos– las chicas salieron y tomaron las cosas de la batea– espero asistan hoy

–Muchas gracias haremos lo posible – el mayor de los dos contesto amablemente

Makoto se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto – Gracias por traernos, pasa para que comamos un bocadillo antes de la fiesta

–no podemos quedarnos, todavía tenemos que hacer un par de cosas

– Bueno, aun así los esperamos– su tía sonrió y sin más entro a la casa detrás de ella iban las chicas con las bolsas, escucharon como arrancaba la camioneta y esta se iba alejando.

* * *

Después de 2 horas la fiesta inicio.

El nerviosismo la carcomía y es que no estaba segura de que el asistiría, aun así muy dentro de ella deseaba que el fuera pero no lo iba a reconocer. Estaba tomando jugo en un vaso de plástico color neón cuando vio entrar a Zoycite, sintió una leve presión en su estómago; por desgracia el rubio había llegado solo y eso hizo que el dolor subiera a su pecho y un vacío se formara en él.

Era una mala señal, no debería estar sintiendo todo aquello, tal vez el alcohol ya estaba haciendo de la suyas y le estaba confundiendo.

– ¡Lita!-el menor de los hermanos se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa discreta

–creí que no vendrías- de manera espontánea se abrazaron

–uno de los autobuses necesitaba mantenimiento, Neflyte me dejo a unas cuadras de la casa y se fue; así que tarde más en llegar por venirme caminando desde la casa.

–bueno pero ya estás aquí, espero te diviertas

–gracias, por cierto, te vez muy bien – puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la acaricio como si de una niña se tratara.

Sin más Zoycite fue a la mesa de salados y tomo un plato que lleno de bocadillo. Makoto tomo de un solo trago el resto de su bebida y fue a la cocina para sacar más frituras y bocadillos.

–Makoto dijo que no vendrías

Zoycite miro a la chica frente a él, era Ami que lucía más amigable –lo estaba pensado mucho, no conozco a nadie

–la verdad yo tampoco pero lita es mi amiga y no podía desairarla… si no te molesta podríamos pasarlo juntos– para esos momentos Ami parecía muy avergonzada

Él se dio cuenta y no fue indiferente –por mi está bien

Ambos caminaron a la mesa donde estaba ella, inmediatamente noto que en una mesa para diez personas solo estaba ella, extrañado por aquello decidió indagar más sobre Ami.

Makoto vio lo platicadora que estaba Ami con su primo y eso la dejo sorprendida, tal vez fue porque había tomado un poco de ponche pero incluso Zoycite estaba muy animado con lo que ella parecía contarle.

–Espero no haberte hecho esperar

El dolor del estómago volvió cuando escucho su voz, al voltear para verlo su corazón latió desbocado

–Ni siquiera esperaba a que vinieras– el tono de su voz denotaba fastidio

Puso una mirada de falsa inocencia –Aun puedo irme si así lo quieres– señalo la puerta con su dedo pulgar

– Zoycite me dijo que estabas muy ocupado por eso di por hecho que no estarías aquí- la justificación había sonado a suplica

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios y se acercó más a ella

–veo que te gusto lo que te di – su mano acaricio el ovulo de la oreja femenina donde se encontraba el arete con forma de rosa, acto seguido acerco su boca al oído

– ¿acaso no merezco ni un beso por el regalo?

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y empezó a sentir mucho calor en todo el cuerpo

– ¡Estás loco!-lo miraba de manera reprobatoria

Él se alejó un poco solo para mirarla a los ojos–conmigo no necesitas fingir, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras?

Neflyte tomo sus manos entre las de él y las acariciaba dulcemente, Makoto sentía como el color en sus mejillas se hacía más furioso, incluso su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente

–desde hace mucho me di cuenta pero luego tu empezaste a evitar las fiestas familiares e inclusive dejaste de ir a mi casa y te recuerdo que nos la pasábamos bien; incluso cuando tenía que ayudar a mi padre y tú solo ayudabas a pasar la herramienta- Era verdad pero Makoto nunca iba a hablar sobre aquello, eso debía que quedar en el pasado.

Estaba en la mesa de dulces tomando unos cuantos aperitivos cuando al voltear para ver a su novia miro como un tipo recién llegado coqueteaba con ella de manera descarada, inmediatamente camino hacia ellos.

–Mako te traje unos bocadillos

Al escucharlo ella dio un brinco del susto y rápidamente se alejo de Neflyte


	3. Enojo

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, estaba mudándome y tenía infinidad de cosas que hacer antes de dedicarme a escribir, de antemano les agradezco por pasar a leer la historia, en especial a **Minako992**, aprecio mucho tu comentario de verdad me emocione al ver que me habías escrito y me decidí por seguir con la historia pues andaba algo indecisa, muchas gracias por apoyarme.

Aprovechemos esta cuarentena para alimentar nuestra imaginación, cuídense mucho por favor. Este capítulo se centrara en el tiempo que se ausento Makoto y parte de lo que sucedió en la gran fiesta. Si más les dejo continuar.

_**Te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma.**_

_**Pablo Neruda**_

Tora era el chico más guapo del instituto, cada día despertaba y se preparaba para ir al colegio motivada por la emoción de verlo. Era realmente popular entre las demás chicas y eso la irritaba un poco, por supuesto que él se daba sus aires de grandeza y muy a menudo actuaba como todo un playboy siendo apenas un adolescente, lo cual lo hacía insoportable algunas veces y otras encantador.

Por desgracia no compartían el mismo grado pero si la clase de cocina. Era gracioso pues a pesar de ser todo un galán le gustaba cocinar y obviamente estar rodeado de chicas y por supuesto de conocer a las nuevas novatas y Makoto era una de esas, se la pasaba mirándolo desde su lugar suspirando por él.

Siendo de nuevo ingreso ella ya sobresalía de entre todas por su talento para hornear y decorar repostería, misma destreza que llamo la atención del rubio dando inicio a un acercamiento entre ambos que con el tiempo se convirtió en noviazgo.

Y ahí estaba en medio de una situación embarazosa. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel, se había olvidado por completo de Tora y se sentía terriblemente mal por eso.

– Gracias Tora- se paró entre ellos dos y lo miro rápidamente a los ojos tratando de sonreír lo más natural posible

– ¿Y tú eres? – Tora miraba de manera arrogante al sujeto que coquetea descaradamente con su chica

–Neflyte , ¿y tú?– alzo una ceja ante la actitud del rubio

–Tora Sou , el novio de Makoto

Ante la explicación no solicitada Neflyte comprendió el porqué de su conducta

–ah! Pues mucho gusto Tora– Con una expresión de falsa inocencia extendió la mano a lo que a Tora no le quedó más remedio que contestar el gesto educadamente.

Aquel apretón de manos no era nada amigable, había una especie de ira contenida por ambas partes.

–Ayúdame a sacar más dulces y bebidas – Makoto quería deshacer la tensión que se había formado

–Claro– Ambos se soltaron pero aún se miraban fijamente, Tora había adoptado un semblante frio y Neflyte lo miraba burlonamente

–espero que te diviertas, Zoycite está a unas cuantas mesas cerca de la entrada a los baños

Sin decir más Makoto y Tora se dieron media vuelta y caminaron entre la multitud, pero ella había volteado en el último momento para ver el perfecto rostro de su primo.

Neflyte sonrió y camino hacia la mesa de salados. Después de ahí iría a la mesa donde estaba su hermano.

Makoto estaba muy confundida pero aun así tomo de la mano a su novio y lo llevo a la cocina.

– ¡¿Quién diablos era ese y por qué te agarraba de esa manera?! , ¿Hubo algo entre ustedes? – el miraba furioso a Makoto

Obviamente no tenía el valor para decirle que era un pariente suyo y si se lo decía eso complicaría muchísimo más las cosas y sabía perfectamente que Tora no era un sujeto del cual fiarse, estaba segura que él la votaría por considerarla una pervertida y que iría por la escuela gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

–Es solo un amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo y le dio gusto verme

Soltó una risa irónica –pues se nota que te tiene mucho cariño ese hijo de perra

Makoto abrió los ojos mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba ante su actitud – ¡No le digas así! Y quédate tranquilo que entre él y yo no hubo ni hay nada.

Tora no le creía, algo le decía que entre esos dos estaba pasado algo y a él nadie le veía la cara de idiota –Me voy a casa, será mejor que sigas al pendiente de tu estúpida fiesta.

Esas palabras habían herido a Lita – ¡¿Qué cosa?!– le miro muy ofendida

– ¡No me has prestado atención en toda la noche y luego llega ese sujeto coqueteándote y tú lo permites! ¡Y luego está esa sensación de que me escondes algo! – exasperado pasaba la manos por su sedoso cabello rubio

Makoto soltó un suspiro de fastidio, Tora siempre había sido caprichoso y le hacía sentir que ella era la provocadora de todos sus disgustos, solo había una cosa que realmente era importante en todo lo que había dicho, Neflyte la miraba de manera especial, no había sido directo pero entre líneas se asomaba aquella afirmación, la emoción se hizo evidente en su cuerpo, ¿se había vuelto loca? No debía sentir mariposas en el estómago pero ahí estaban en el momento menos apropiado.

– ¿Lita está todo bien? – Zoycite había entrado en la cocina

Ella lo miro con alivio –Claro, solo me estaba diciendo que ya se tiene que ir

Tora estaba iracundo pero salió sin decir palabra alguna .

–qué bueno que se fue, no es muy agradable y no entiendo cómo pudo ser tu novio

Makoto soltó una sonrisa –Creí que era diferente

–pues al principio sentí que era como una versión de mi hermano pero me equivoque

El comentario le había tomado por sorpresa pero no dijo nada – ¿lo estás pasando bien?

–Es una buena compañia y sin ella estaria bebiendo sin parar, Ami es una chica encantadora y muy inteligente

–lo sé, siempre es la primera en todo… incluso en deportes

–Posiblemente la invite a nadar un día de estos– camino hacia la salida–mejor me voy, no quiero que alguien más robe a mi chica

Lita se echó a reír –estás loco.

Zoycite solo había sido cariñoso con ella y el hecho de le prestara atención a Ami le daba indicios de que su amiga había atrapado la atención de él.

Saco más refrescos y había vuelto a la cocina a preparar más ponche. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón?, recordaba claramente como había sido y la horrible sensación, pero esta vez con Tora no lo había sentido, removió entre sus memorias aquellos recuerdos que le habían orillado a esconder sus sentimientos.

_**Flashback**_

_El día era muy caluroso propio del clima primaveral, Makoto había optado por llevar ese día un short y una playera blanca con un estampado muy juvenil, esperaba con ansias la llegada de sus queridos primos, las cosas habían dado un giro repentino, apenas había entrado a la escuela secundaria y en los primeros que encontró refugio fue en ellos, los únicos más próximos a su edad._

_Algo en su interior crecía gradualmente en especial por el mayor de ellos, Neflyte era una combinación entre un chico atento, con cierto grado de madurez y uno travieso con aire seductor. Por esa razón Makoto se sentía tan atraída hacia él, por otro lado Zoycite era más reservado pero aun así disfrutaba de la compañía de su querida Lita, ambos solían preparar platillos simples para comerlos mientras disfrutaban de alguna película, juego o charla._

_Escucho como ambos dejaban sus bicicletas a un lado de la casa, rápidamente salió a recibirlos_

_–Creí que no vendrían_

_– padre a entretenido de más a Neflyte, ya sabes le enseña a reparar los autobuses– Zoycite le abrazo y dio un dulce beso a Lita en su mejilla, ella se sonrojo ligeramente_

_–Tengo que ganar un poco de dinero, además me gusta y creo que tú también deberías aprender para cuando ninguno de los dos esté en casa – se acercó a su joven prima y le acaricio la cabeza._

_Sin perder más tiempo entraron a la casa, el vestíbulo era pequeño de lado derecho había un espejo cuadrado enseguida estaba una cómoda de estilo clásico color chocolate, de lado izquierdo un perchero de madera que hacia juego con el mueble; de frente estaba la escalera helicoidal que llevaba a las habitaciones, caminaron hacia la cocina que estaba al fondo, esta a su vez conectaba con el comedor que tenía una vista perfecta del enorme garaje gracias a los grandes ventanales de aluminio blanco._

_Al verlos la señora Kino les saludo de manera afable cosa muy común en ella, quería a esos dos chicos como si fueran sus hijos, era consciente del cariño que ambos le profesaban a Makoto a pesar de que en el pasado no habían congeniado bien ahora era muy distinto._

_Dejo a los tres en la cocina, Zoycite se quitó la mochila y saco todas las frituras y jugos, Lita busco un par de recipientes para vaciar todo en ellos y así ir a la sala a jugar un rato con la consola de videojuegos que Neflyte llevaba en la otra mochila._

_Pasaron una tarde tranquila y agradable sin que nadie les molestara._

_– ¿Iras a la fiesta esta noche? – Zoycite pregunto a su hermano sin apartar la mirada del televisor de pantalla plana_

_Lita discretamente había volteado a ver a Neflyte curiosa por su respuesta._

_–No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de salir– sin tomar mayor importancia siguieron divirtiéndose el resto de la tarde._

_El tiempo se fue volando para cuando vieron el reloj este marcaba las 9:30, comenzaron a levantar todas las cosas y a guardarlas en las respectivas mochilas, Neflyte recogió los trastes que habían utilizado y los llevo a la cocina para inmediatamente empezar a lavarlos._

_Después de unos minutos el regreso hablando por teléfono._

_–ya te dije que no estoy enojado simplemente no estoy de humor para estar en ese lugar_

_– ¿con quién hablara? – Lita se había acercado a Zoycite_

_–supongo que es su novia, aunque él se empeña en negarlo, creo que irían a una fiesta pero al final se arrepintió_

_No dijo ni una sola palabra, Zoycite estaba entretenido enrollando los cables cuando ella se levantó sin previo aviso con dirección al baño. Al cerrar la puerta se miró al espejo mientras lavaba sus manos, sentía una molestia en el pecho y con ello unas inmensas ganas de llorar._

_Cuando volvió a la sala encontró que ya habían recogido todo, Zoycite miraba la pantalla de su celular y Neflyte ni siquiera estaba_

_– ¿Qué paso?– Makoto estaba parada detrás de uno de los sillones_

_–parece que alguien ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a la fiesta_

_– ¿Por qué?_

_–está allá afuera hablando con Molly, tal parece que arreglaron las cosas– volteo para verla y palmeo el sillón para que Makoto fuera a sentarse junto a el_

_Sintió como su cuerpo se enfriaba repentinamente, era un tema del cual no quería hablar pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba. Hizo caso de la invitación y fue a su lado_

_–Así que Neflyte me ha pedido que lo acompañe, me habría encantado seguir jugando, obviamente los habría hecho trizas – inesperadamente le abrazo cariñosamente y le planto un beso en la mejilla –yo no te cambiaría por ninguna otra chica– Makoto se echó a reír junto con Zoycite_

_–Es hora de que nos vayamos – el mayor entro a la casa metiendo su celular al bolsillo de su pantalón._

_–Me gustaría mucho ir a la fiesta– Ambos chicos la miraron pasmados_

_Neflyte había tomado su mochila –no es bueno que una niña vaya a ese tipo de fiestas además tus padres nos matarían_

_Aquella frase la incomodo, ella no era una chiquilla cualquiera, entendía a las chicas y chicos mayores y sabia de que iban esas fiestas, había visto películas y series que eran explicitas con temas de adolescentes, claro que eran cosas que creía que ella no haría pero que aun así debía saberlas._

_–lo siento mucho Lita pero él tiene razón, no nos gustaría que te pasara algo por algún descuido nuestro_

_Resignada solo agacho la cabeza y asintió, Zoycite acaricio su cabeza y con una sonrisa se despidió, ambos chicos salieron a tomar sus bicicletas y se subieron en ellas, Neflyte solo le dijo un simple "nos vemos" y le giño un ojo. Parada en el porche los despidió con la mano viendo cómo se alejaban de la casa._

_Media hora más tarde estaba en su recamara, era de mediano tamaño, tenía dos ventanas estrechas y un gran cancel que dejaba ver el enorme garaje, las corinas de gasa color lila combinaban con los muros palo de rosa, tenía un pequeño escritorio de madera en el cual habían dibujos y lápices de distintos grosores a un costado colgaba un mueble donde habían pinturas acrílicas de distintos colores, un botecito lleno de pinceles de distintos materiales y tamaños, acuarelas, oleos en tubos pequeños, gises pastel, fijador en aerosol y una caja ,metálica de colores de madera que parecía muy costosa._

_Su cama estaba muy cerca del ventanal y guardaba su ropa en una pequeña cómoda que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Al entrar se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a revisar algunos bocetos de vestidos, no era un profesional en el arte del dibujo pero le gustaba plasmar sus ideas en el papel._

_Había veces en las que deseaba ser mayor, ser delgada y alta como las modelos que veía en las revistas y pasarelas, quería ser una mujer hermosa y sexy…_

_Dejo los dibujos y se levantó para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba de la puerta, ahí estaba, sus mejillas era gorditas y su ropa le apretaba por el exceso de carne y luego estaban sus piernas que eran delgadas; odiaba su aspecto aun que intentaba ser más femenina siempre terminaba fracasando. Tenía solo 14 años y la adolescencia aun no hacia su trabajo._

_Los meses pasaron y a su casa solo iba Zoycite los fines de semana pues Neflyte ayudaba a su padre y en las tardes salía con Molly, Makoto se sentía desplazada de algún modo y es que lo pasaba bien con su primo pero añoraba la cercanía del mayor._

_–Me gustaría mucho que Neflyte viniera_

_Zoycite miro directamente a la chica –cuando tu tengas nuestra edad podrás tener un novio o una novia si así lo quisieras y cuando eso pase no pensaras en mi o en él, solo querrás estar con esa persona_

_– ¡Yo nunca les haría eso!_

_El empezó a reír ante la seguridad de sus palabras inmaduras, Makoto lo miraba decidida._

_A pesar de todo ella quería mucho a Neflyte y no estaba segura de querer compartir a su adorado primo con alguien más, ahora que lo pensaba ella quería estar siempre a su lado sin una Molly de por medio._

**_Fin Flash back_**

–no sabía que te gustaban los rubios

Dio un brinco cuando escucho que alguien más estaba con ella, rápidamente volteo. Ahí estaba Neflyte parado a poca distancia de ella, ahora que estaban completamente solos lo podía observar de pies a cabeza. Llevaba puesta una playera blanca, una sudadera con capucha y unos jeans; ambas prendas eran de color negro.

Aparto su vista de él y prosiguió con el ponche que estaba a punto de terminar –solía ser un chico muy lindo al principio y si, me gustaba mucho– Mientras ella hablaba él se reía

–Te vez muy bonita Lita- la mirada de él era muy tranquila.

Un rojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas y las piernas las sentía sin fuerza– seguramente eso se lo dices a cualquier chica

–claro que no, siempre he sido sincero contigo y si yo digo que eres preciosa es porque así es

– ¿Y por qué no trajiste a Molly?– esa fue la salida mas facil que encontro para que el no empezara con sus cosas

–hace mucho que no la veo y si tienes tus dudas puedes preguntarle a Zoycite, ¿no es lo que siempre haces?

–No te creas tan importante, si te invite fue porque no me quedo de otra pero si por mi fuera ni siquiera te habrías enterado– tomo el recipiente de vidrio en sus manos y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

–ahí vas de nuevo

Makoto lo miro retadoramente – ¿de qué hablas?

–te vas corriendo para evitarme, lo hiciste aquella vez

Ella aparto la mirada y sin contestarle se fue a la mesa de bebidas. Él se quedó recargado en la barra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	4. Climax

Nuevamente me disculpo por demorar tanto, he estado un poco ocupada en casa y como veran actualizo en plena madrugada. Espero puedan escuchar las canciones de las cuales deje fragmentos, ojala logren adivinar cuales son. Este capítulo se centrara en el día siguiente de la fiesta, un vago recuerdo de Makoto y lo que aconteció después, sin más me despido.

* * *

**_Yo no quiero _**

**_Dejar huella en tu vida, _**

**_Quiero ser tu camino, _**

**_Quiero que te pierdas, _**

**_Que te salgas, _**

**_Que te rebeles, _**

**_Que vayas a contracorriente, _**

**_Que no me elijas, _**

**_Pero que siempre regreses a mí para encontrarte. _**

**_Fragmento Yo no quiero ser recuerdo_**

**_Elvira Sastre_**

Se acomodó en la cama en otra posición, a pesar de no haber abierto los ojos sentía como todo le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía horrores, además tenía muchas náuseas y al mismo tiempo hambre.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y ninguno de los dos había despertado, su madre le envió de vuelta al primer nivel con dos botellas de suero para cada uno. Sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta entró, esa primera habitación era la suya.

–Supongo que madre ya nos quiere afuera de la cama– La voz de Neflyte sonaba más despabilada que de costumbre

–no han comido nada, dijo que podrían seguir durmiendo pero antes deben tener algo en el estómago

–dudó que ella quiera despertar, es la que más bebió

–fue por tu culpa

–claro que no, cuando ella llegó a nuestra mesa ya estaba mal

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a su hermano peligrosamente

– ¡Eres un bastardo!, te aprovechaste de Lita– el volumen de su voz era tan bajo para que nadie más pudiese escuchar

–si no sabes no hables, ¡nunca me aprovecharía de ella! – Peinaba su largo cabello en una coleta alta –si le dices a mis padres juro que te hare la vida imposible

–no haría algo que afecte a Makoto– arrojo la botella a la cama –deberías de poner tu atención fuera de la familia

Sin decir palabra alguna Neflyte se quitó su pantalón de dormir y tomo sus jeans desgastados, Zoycite salió de su habitación, sabía que su hermano había ignorado cada palabra que había salido de su boca pero estaría atento en caso de ver algo anormal.

Antes de entrar en la alcoba de Neflyte toco la puerta

– ¿Quién es? – la dulce voz de Makoto sonaba aun soñolienta

–Zoycite, ¿puedo pasar?

–claro, solo que estoy hecha un desastre

El entro con una sonrisa, ahí estaba acostada, su cabello castaño mantenía su habitual peinado solo que esta vez estaba enmarañado

–no luces mal, te vez salvaje – Ambos rieron

Le entrego la botella y dejo el mensaje de su madre, sin más salió y cerró la puerta.

Con pesadez se sentó sobre la cama y bebió el suero, reposo unos cuantos minutos y en seguida se levantó; salió descalza de la habitación y corrió al baño que estaba entre ambas recamaras. Neflyte escuchaba como Lita vomitaba sobre el escusado y rápidamente fue a verla.

– ¿estás bien? – pregunto desde la puerta que había dejado abierta

–No…– volvió a sacar el líquido que recién había ingerido –me siento fatal

–Me imagino– entro al baño y le ayudo a ponerse de pie –no sé cuánto habrás tomado– le tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano sostuvo la de ella, caminaron al lavamanos

Aquel toque le producía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, su primo abrió el grifo y le indico que se inclinara para enjuagar su boca, ella obedeció sin objetar. En el proceso el tomo su larga cabellera y lo aparto de manera para que este no se mojara o ensuciara, la cercanía era peligrosa entre ellos.

–muchas gracias, creo que será mejor que bajemos a desayunar– sentía como la mano masculina se deslizaba lentamente sobre su espalda baja para después ser retirada

–descuida, también nosotros pasamos por lo mismo en nuestra primera borrachera, aunque creo que fue peor– ambos rieron

–En un momento bajare, deja arreglo mi melena– un repentino sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

– ¿no quieres que te espere?

–Gracias pero tardare un poco

–Está bien

Neflyte salió y fue escaleras abajo, Makoto se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba sola, fue a la alcoba y tomo su bolso, hizo la misma acción para volver y camino con urgencia al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro. Después de un rato su cabello lucia mejor, lavo su cara y cepillo sus dientes.

Después de 15 minutos bajo al desayunador

–parece que se divirtieron mucho

– ¡Sí!, nunca me había excedido– eso ultimo lo dijo apenada

–bueno, menos mal estabas con tus primos, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no; eres una chica muy guapa, debes andarte con más cuidado

Lita asintió con la cabeza aún más avergonzada

–No te preocupes madre, Neflyte no le quitaba el ojo de encima– Zoycite miraba retadoramente a su hermano

Lita comía su caldo de camarón, que a decir verdad estaba picante, fingía no saber de qué hablaban esos dos pero en el fondo recordaba todo con claridad

Por otro lado el mayor de los tres sabía que ese comentario era malintencionado y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado –tú estabas muy ocupado con su amiga, así que alguien debía estar al pendiente

Lita empezó a ahogarse con el caldo, eso la había pillado desprevenida

–¡Cuidado!– Zoycite empezó a palmearle la espalda mientras Neflyte le acercaba una servilleta y un vaso de agua

Cuando por fin paso ella no dudo en preguntarle sobre los hechos.

* * *

Aquella debía ser una fiesta inolvidable, con recuerdos locos y divertidos pero las cosas se habían vuelto irritantes. Ella y Tora se habían enfadado por culpa de sus celos estúpidos, luego estaban sus primos uno odioso y el otro ligando con su amiga. Tenía una maraña de emociones en ese momento que ya ni siquiera quería estar ahí.

Para rematar su cerebro le hizo recordar por que odiaba tanto a Neflyte, ese día en el que por segunda y definitiva vez había estrujado su corazón, lo había odiado con toda su alma y esa vez rotundamente no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Aún que si lo pensaba bien él ni siquiera se lo había pedido.

Neflyte no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, sabía perfectamente que Makoto detestaba a Molly y lo supo desde hacía tres años…

_**Flash Black **_

_Era un día especial aquel sábado, sus padres cumplirían un año más de casados y ambos acostumbraban a organizar una pequeña fiesta familiar y por supuesto que la familia Kino estaba entre los invitados, Lita había optado por llevar un vestido verde manzana con unas pequeñas flores blancas y unas sandalias con pedrería incrustada, lucía muy juvenil y tierna. _

_Llegaron al salón familiar que estaba adornado de manera sencilla pero bonita, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles de color blanco y plateado, los globos eran del mismo color que los respectivos manteles y la mesa de los novios tenían en el centro un gran arreglo floral con rosas blancas. _

_Todos felicitaban a los esposos y les entregaban presentes, en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí Makoto solo había visto a Zoycite que vestía un pantalón color caqui y una camisa con cuello sport blanca, sus zapatos combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo._

_Estaba solo y corrió hasta el _–_ ¡hola!_ –

– _¡Lita!, mírate está muy bonita_– _le tomo de la mano y le hizo darse una vuelta_

–_y tu muy guapo_

_Él se sonrojó por el cumplido – ¡Gracias!_ – _como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo y salió con ella al jardín_

– ¿_y Neflyte? _

–_Fue por Molly, creo que lo de ellos va enserio, ¿puedes creer que todos los días están juntos?, es demasiada miel la que destilan_– _La sonrisa radiante de Lita fue apagándose lentamente conforme escuchaba _–_a madre no le agrada, piensa que es una chica muy sofocante y que solo le quita tiempo _

– _¿Nos sentamos juntos?_–_ no quería seguir escuchando e interrumpirlo fue la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido._

_Se habían sentado en una mesa cercana a la de sus padres, Makoto ponía toda su atención en Zoycite, este había llevado un mazo de baraja española y mientras la celebración se llevaba a cabo ellos dos jugaban. _

_Al salón entro Neflyte con una chica a la llevaba tomada de la mano, ella vestía una blusa naranja y minifalda color verde agua que hacia juego con su enorme moño en la cabeza. Su cabello era corto y ondulado, Lita había dejado de ver su juego._

–_Por fin llegaron esos dos_– _el rubio levanto la mano para que su hermano le viera _– _mis padres le advirtieron que si no llegaba temprano no le pagarían su mesada y trabajaría gratis por tres meses, _

–_creo que si funciono– Makoto no apartaba la mirada de ambos_

–_discúlpenla tardanza_– _rápidamente presento a su chica con la familia Kino, Makoto contesto por pura cortesía pero en realidad no le agradaba nada esa muchacha._

_La señora Kino alagaba lo bien que se veía Molly y por supuesto que también a su sobrino, el llevaba una pantalón casual color azul marino, una camisa con cuadros pequeños blanco con azul y sus zapatos cafés._

_Ahí estaban todos en la misma mesa, Lita trataba de ignorar a la pareja pero cada que ella los miraba se estaban besando o hablando al odio y si no el acariciaba su rostro de una manera muy cariñosa._

_Zoycite noto lo sería que se había puesto su prima y trataba de animarla, pero las cosas empeoraban cada que la señora Kino le prestaba atención a Molly, le decía cosas amables y lindas y eso le molestaba mucho más. Al final Lita hizo un gran berrinche para que así se fueran a casa cosa que sirvió perfectamente._

_Ese día no le importo que toda la familia viera la peor parte de ella y lo que más dolió fue que Neflyte le dedico una mirada de fastidio cosa que nunca había pasado, deseaba estar lejos de ahí y nunca más volver a verlo._

_**Fin Flashback **_

Había sido cosa de niños, ella tal vez exagero pero aun así no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el otra vez, y ahí estaba en medio de su fiesta sentada en una silla solitaria y con una persona que no quería cerca…

Un par de chicas se acercaron a ella, la estuvieron observando todo ese tiempo y la arrastraron a la pista entre risas.

En todo el salón la música electrónica estaba a todo lo que daba, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo y coreaba junto con sus amigos y conocidos esa canción que la ponía de buenas. No se había dado cuenta en que momento el alcohol empezó a hacer estragos en ella pero se sentía más viva que nunca.

_We run yes the we run the night, ni-night, night, ni-ni-night_

_We run yes the we run the night, we-we-we run, we-we-we run, run_

_Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop_

_Run 'em like run 'em run 'em woop_

Su cuerpo sudaba al igual que el de los demás en la pista, su flequillo empezaba a pegarse en su frente y la chaqueta de piel empezó a resultarle estorbosa, fue directo a la mesa donde estaba sus primos y dejó la prenda, tomó el resto de ponche para después regresar al centro de la pista más animada que antes

Neflyte la observaba y no le agradaba del todo su vestimenta; llevaba un vestido sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga, entallado y a su parecer demasiado corto y ahí estaba, saltando entre todos sin preocupaciones

– ¡vayamos a bailar! - Ami sin tapujos tomó de la mano al rubio y lo llevó con ella sin esfuerzo a la pista

Zoycite estaba nervioso, no esperaba esa reacción pero era demasiado tarde, ahí estaba entre la multitud tratando de seguir el ritmo siempre cerca de su pareja que a decir verdad no era mala bailarina.

Neflyte empezó a reírse de la situación en la que estaba su hermano pero su atención cambio de dirección, miro como uno de los tantos chicos se acercaba a su bellísima prima de manera perversa, sin poder ocultar su molestia se levantó y fue hasta ella, con poca sutileza lo aparto de ella inmediatamente, el chico ebrio pero no tonto entendió la advertencia y fue en busca de otra presa. Ahora que estaba con ella escuchaba como coreaba la nueva canción que habian puesto.

_Tell me what you want_

_What you like_

_It's okay_

_I'mma little curious too_

_Tell me if it's wrong_

_If it's right_

_I don't care_

_I can keep a secret could, you?_

Sus caderas hacían un movimiento incitante que no pasó desapercibido para su primo que sin pensárselo empezó a bailar con ella. Suavemente tomó su mano y ella rápidamente lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin reparo alguno ella aceptó la invitación y sin pudor acercó su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo al masculino, sus manos rodearon el cuello de Neflyte y empezaron un baile con movimientos sumamente provocativos. Pronto aquello rebasó sus expectativas, sin que terminara la canción ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

Se metieron a una de las bodegas del salón, ahí empezaron a besarse de manera desenfrenada, Makoto era quien habían impuesto aquel ritmo, no conforme con los besos empezó a buscar la piel masculina que se escondía debajo de la molesta playera.

–Deberíamos parar Lita - intentaba retirar las finas manos que luchaban por tocarlo en cada oportunidad

–No, yo quiero esto- lo empujo con fuerza hacia el viejo sillón que ahí almacenaban, se montó sobre de él y otra vez unió sus labios a los de él

–No es correcto- decía él entre besos

De pronto ella alejo su cara – ¿No te gusto?- la voz de su prima expresaba tristeza

–Por supuesto que sí, pero alguien podría vernos– aquella respuesta avivo los sentimientos de Makoto y nuevamente pegó sus dulces labios a los de él rodeando con sus brazos desnudos el cuello de Neflyte

Acababa de decir esas palabras cuando Zoycite abrió la puerta, este quedo frío ante la escena que presenciaba, Lita estaba sentada sobre su hermano con las piernas abiertas devorándose a besos

–Neflyte es hora de que la fiesta termine– su cara se mantuvo inexpresiva

–En un momento voy– estaba avergonzado y al mismo tiempo tan excitado que apenas pudo hablar

–Espero no tener que regresar– sin decir más cerró la puerta y comenzó a despedir a todos.

Apenado apartó a Lita lo más amablemente posible

– ¿qué pasa?

–Debemos irnos, recoge tus cosas

Makoto se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano –Me encantas

Sin soltarla camino hacia la salida.

Afuera ya no había gente solo su hermano y Ami, él lo miraba muy enojado al ver que aun iban tomados de la mano.

–cierra el salón, yo las llevare a la camioneta– le arrojo el candado y salio con ambas chicas

Tal como dijo las ayudo a subir en la cabina de atrás, Zoycite lleva dos bolsas en su mano y subió al asiento del copiloto. El camino a casa de Ami fue rápido gracias a que el conductor iba sobrio y gustaba de la velocidad, los tres bajaron para dejar a la chica en la puerta de su casa, por suerte ella llevaba llaves y no tuvieron que esperar para escuchar el regaño que le esperaba. Volvieron a subir a la camioneta y en silencio fueron a casa.

* * *

**Minako992 **En verdad amo tus Reviews, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo. Ten un gran fin de semana. :D

**yorukakusaku **Me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero poder leerte en futuros capitulos. Saludos


	5. Complicidad

**_Sé que debo rendirme a tu beso de fuego,_**

**_Al igual que una antorcha, prendes fuego al alma dentro de mí_**

**_Debo seguir, estoy en este camino sin retorno_**

**_Y aunque me quema y me convierte en cenizas_**

**_Mi mundo entero se estrella sin tu beso de fuego._**

**_Fragmento Kiss of fire _**

**_Hugh Laurie_**

Estaba sentada en su pupitre con la mirada en su profesor de biología, estaba muerta de aburrimiento; en ese momento deseaba que la chicharra sonara para que terminar su sufrimiento. Cuando miro la pantalla de su celular eran las 12:00 p.m. justo en ese momento vibro anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, discretamente lo desbloqueo y empezó a leerlo.

_Iré al supermercado, _

_Te espero frente al hospital. _

Repentinamente su estado de ánimo cambio, tras el acontecimiento al final de aquella fiesta las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto raras, de alguna manera Neflyte había conseguido su número de celular, al principio le escribía solo para molestarla pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esos mensajes se volvían invitaciones para salir juntos.

Makoto sabía a la perfección que si alguien más se enteraba de aquello se armaría una tremenda bronca, opto por poner un nombre diferente al número de Neflyte, así cuando le llamara o escribiera todos pensarían que era un chico ajeno a la familia.

¿Juagaban con fuego?, por supuesto, era la sensación más fascinante con la que estaban experimentado. Resulta que desde la pubertad se le había hecho un chico atractivo y atento y el tiempo de ausencia solo había ayudado a que su atracción hacia el incrementara; tal parecía que entre ambos siempre había existido y a partir de aquella fiesta era aún más intensa.

Nuevamente su celular vibro y en la pantalla vio el nombre de Tora y el mensaje visible

_Los chicos irán al cine después de clases,_

_¿Te parece si vamos nosotros también?_

Se sentía la persona más despreciable de mundo, la realidad era que no habían cortado su relación pues tras la fiesta Tora la había ido a ver al día siguiente argumentando lo arrepentido que estaba tras su comportamiento, al verlo ahí parado en la puerta de su casa su corazón se encogió y terminaron por reconciliarse. Las cosas con él se iban apagado gradualmente y la complicaban cada vez más, claro que era muy guapo, enérgico y un buen bailarín pero ya no era suficiente; últimamente cada que se veían no lograba dejar de pensar en Neflyte, de hecho el rubio empezaba a parecerle irritante, siempre quería llamara la atención y su vanidad era insoportable; si alguien llegaba y le preguntaba cómo es que ya no quería nada con él esas dos últimas excusas serian perfectas para ocultar la verdad.

Si decía que si era alentarlo a que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos pero le partía el corazón decirle que no…

Estaba en eso cuando la chicharra anuncio el final de las clases y con ello el tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Todos guardaban sus cosas con rapidez excepto ella que aún estaba meditando las cosas.

– ¿Entonces iras conmigo? – ahí estaba parado frente a ella, con unos jeans negros muy entallados y una camiseta sin mangas

Levanto la mirada para verlo directamente los ojos –me encantaría pero prometí que acompañaría a mi madre al súper

–Si quieres puedo acompañarlas– su mano acariciaba un mecho de cabello castaño

Makoto estaba en un verdadero aprieto, se levantó de su silla –te lo agradezco pero hay una situación que debemos arreglar entre nosotras. Tora observaba como ella metía todo a su mochila.

Inesperadamente él se acercó a Lita y tomo entre sus manos su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios –está bien ya será en otra ocasión, espero que las cosas mejoren entre ustedes

Sin decir más Tora fue directo a la salida para alcanzar a los demás. Ella estaba aturdida no esperaba para nada esa acción, desde que se habían reconciliado no habían tenido contacto físico, ni siquiera un roce de manos y ahora el había tomado la iniciativa, lo peor era que ese beso significaba algo para él y ella no había sentido nada. Debía actuar rápidamente y con la cabeza fría poner un alto.

Como era de esperarse la camioneta blanca estaba estacionada y las intermitentes estaban encendidas, su corazón latía desbocado y sentía las mejillas calientes. Intento actuar normal, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió. Neflyte arranco suavemente y freno de golpe haciendo que Lita casi se estampara en el tablero

– ¿¡estás loco!? – sus manos estaban sobre el tablero

–Ponte el cinturón- su primo la miraba serio y fijamente

Sin protesta alguna volvió a acomodarse y se lo puso, durante un rato ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que él rompió el silencio

–Tu novio se viste como todo un Axl Rose, debe ser popular entre las chicas– Makoto lo miro un tanto sorprendida – no me mires así… sé que aun sales con él y que lo nuestro es algo distinto– Neflyte mantenía la vista sobre la avenida y por intervalos miraba a su acompañante

–"lo nuestro" no es correcto imagina que pasaría si nuestros padres se enteran_–_ lita lo miraba preocupada

– hasta ahora solo hemos salido un par de veces y nunca he hecho algo fuera de lugar

– ¡claro que sí!, esto de salir…

–no estamos haciendo algo malo, y si te refieres a lo que paso ese día fue porque tú así lo querías y antes de que te pongas loca debes saber que no te culpo, debes saber que me gustas y mucho pero también soy consciente de la situación…

Makoto seguía mirándolo –entonces ¿Por qué me buscas?

El semáforo se puso en rojo –Solo quiero pasarlo bien a tu lado…

Escuchar esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa –es una locura, además Zoycite lo sabe

Él agarro la mano de su prima para darle seguridad– ninguno de los dos haría algo para dañarte

Su mirada le transmitía amor lo cual termino por robarle el corazón pero era realista, entre ellos no podía existir nada más que ese lazo fraternal.

Llegaron a la plaza comercial, entraron al estacionamiento y aparcaron la camioneta, ambos iban más relajados y entre risas recorrían los pasillos poniendo las cosas dentro del carrito.


End file.
